The present invention relates to a model engine starter for causing the engine of a toy model to start working, which minimizes transmission loss of the engine.
A variety of toy models, from the earlier plastic molded models to the recent engine-operated iron alloy models, are known and widely accepted by people of all ages. The engine determines the performance of an engine-operated model. Therefore, the engine of an engine-operated model should be made lightweight and efficient. In turning the engine of an engine-operated model, an engine starter should be used. FIG. 1 illustrates the arrangement of a prior art engine starter in an engine-operated model, which comprises a hollow swivel block, a T-shaped starterator, an one-way bearing and a turning mechanism. The T-shaped starterator is coupled to the hollow swivel block and inserted in a tube of the turning mechanism supported on the one-way bearing. The hollow swivel block has an eccentric hole, which receives a coupling pin. The coupling pin has an opposite end connected to the transmission shaft of the model engine through a crank. The tube of the turning mechanism is coupled with a flywheel driven by a traction rope and a spiral power spring. Turning the T-shaped starterator by the traction rope through the spiral power spring and the flywheel causes the model engine to start working. Because the coupling pin is received in the eccentric hole on the hollow swivel block, the engine starter is synchronously rotated by the crank and the piston link as the model engine started, and therefore part of the engine power is wasted by the engine starter.